battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Ross MkIII
The was a straight-pull bolt action .303 inch-caliber rifle produced in Canada from 1903 until 1918. The Mk II of the rifle was highly successful in target shooting before World War I, but Mk III featured several design choices, like its close chamber tolerances, lack of primary extraction and overall length that made it unsuitable for the conditions of trench warfare, exacerbated by the often poor quality ammunition issued. The Ross rifle was eventually withdrawn from front-line service, but because of its exceptional accuracy, it was continued to be used by many of the Canadian Expeditionary Force's snipers until the end of the First World War.Wikipedia: Ross rifle During World War ll, the Ross rifle was brought back into limited service with the Royal Navy, the Home Guard, and coastal defense units. The most notable action the Ross rifle saw in World War ll was being used in the Allied operations on Spitsbergen due to a lack of equipment and supplies by German bombing. The rifle also had a role in the production of the Huot Automatic Rifle, being a converted Ross rifle. It was ideal for such a conversion due to it being cheap and the straight-pull bolt being easy to modify to fire automatically. Battlefield 1 |slot = Primary |fire = Bolt-Action |ammotype = .303 British |magazine = 5 rounds |rof = 62 RPM |damage = 80 - 100 - 80 * 80 (0-20 meters) * 80 - 100 (20-40 meters) * 100 (40-75 meters) * 100 - 80 (75-115 meters) * 80 (115+ meters) |vel = 740 m/s |recoil = |recoil1st = 1 |recoildec = 3 |spreadz = 0 (Static) 1 (Moving) |spreaduz = 2.5 (Static) 4 (Moving) |spreadinc = 0 |spreaddec = 6.7 |drop = 12 m/s² |source = Symthic}} The Ross MkIII is a weapon introduced in the Battlefield 1: Apocalypse expansion for the Scout class. The Ross MkIII has two variants, Marksman and Infantry, with the latter variant being released after the expansion in the Weapon Crate update of May 7 2018. In terms of performance, the Ross MkIII functions as a cross between both the Gewehr M.95 and SMLE MKIII Marksman variants. With identical performance in terms of Sweet Spot range, velocity, and drag of the SMLE MKII thanks to sharing the same bullet caliber. The fire rate falls in between the Gewehr M.95 and SMLE MKIII, being above the SMLE MKIII by a 10 RPM and lower than the Gewehr M.95 by 4 RPM. However, the SMLE MKIII has a higher capacity than both the Gewehr M.95 and the Ross MkIII. Spread is the same on all of the Marksman Rifles. Both the Ross and Gewehr M.95 have the ability, thanks to their Straight Pull Bolt nature, to fire and remain aiming down the sights while pulling the bolt, making aiming at long range targets easier. When reloading with one round remaining in the magazine, the player character will manually eject the final round and reload with a stripper clip. Weapon Skins Gallery Ross_MkIII_Infantry_BF1_Idle.jpg|Ross MkIII Infantry Ross MkIII BF1 Idle.jpg|Ross MkIII Marksman Ross_MkIII_Infantry_BF1_ADS.jpg|Iron sights Ross MkIII BF1 Reload 1.jpg|Reloading individual rounds. Ross MkIII BF1 Reload 2.jpg|Stripper Clip Reload Battlefield V |recoil = |source = Symthichttps://sym.gg/bfv/comparison.php }} The Ross Rifle Mk III is a weapon featured in Battlefield V. Singleplayer The Ross Rifle Mk III appears in the Battlefield V - Official Single Player Trailer in the hands of French colonial troops. However, the Ross appears to be more of a prop than an actual weapon as it only appears in cinematics - the soldiers in Tirailleur instead use the Lee-Enfield No. 4 Mk l in gameplay. In addition, when Deme picks up Idrissa's Ross rifle near the end of the chapter, it becomes a Turner SMLE. Multiplayer The Ross Rifle Mk III was introduced in the second Tides of War chapter, Lightning Strikes. It was unlockable for the Recon kit upon completion of the week seven challenges.The Weapons, Vehicles, and Other Gear Coming with Battlefield V It is now available for purchase with Company Coin. The Ross Rifle Mk III shares the same damage model as the Lee-Enfield No.4 Mk I, which drops from 65 to 60 damage at a maximum distance 60m distance, but with a higher muzzle velocity of 750 m/s. Its magazine capacity of five is standard, with the Ross capable of being loaded either with single bullets or full clips. The rifle's main strength is its relatively fast rate of fire at 64 RPM, which left unmodified is only exceeded by the Lee-Enfield. Considering its low damage drop off and mediocre projectile velocity, the Ross is generally suited to closer range engagements favored by the Lee-Enfield, where its ability to deliver quick follow-up shots can be more effectively utilized and the required leading applied to moving targets is minimal. Continuing its similarities, the Ross Rifle Mk III shares the same specializations tree as the Gewehr M95/30 - specifically, it consists of Quick Aim, Custom Stock, Lightened Stock and Bayonet on the left path, and Quick Reload, Slings and Swivels, Machined Bolt and Variable Zeroing on the right. Gallery BF5 Ross Trailer.png|Multiple French Colonial troops holding the Ross in the Tirailleur War Story rossmkiiireveal.jpg|The Ross Rifle Mk III in the Lightning Strikes trailer BFV.Ross Rifle Idle.jpg|Ross Mk III BFV.Ross Rifle ADS.jpg|Iron sights BFV.Ross Rifle Reload 1.jpg|Reloading individual round BFV.Ross Rifle Reload 2.jpg|Stripper clip reload Trivia Battlefield 1 *The weapon was originally named Ross Mk3, but this was changed in a pre-release update to the Community Test Environment. References Category:Battlefield 1: Apocalypse Category:Bolt-Action Rifles Category:Rifles of Battlefield 1 Category:Bolt-Action Rifles of Battlefield V Category:Battlefield V: Lightning Strikes Category:Battlefield V: Defying The Odds